Kantung Mata
by Billa Neko
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini kantung mata yang tebal melekat pada mata Miku, apa yang terjadi?/MikuKai/Slight RinLen/OneShoot/Read and Review please!/Pembuatan Kilat maaf kalau aneh. m( )m


Kantung Mata

Billa : Ok! Billa balik lagi dengan fic oneshoot! Sebenarnya ini request dari "**Nur Awalia**" temen facebookku~ Dan, yang bikin Billa seneng, akhirnya ada juga yang request fic ke Billa! *terharu*

Billa : Ehem, ini fic kedua Billa tentang KaitoxMiku. Maaf kalau kesannya aneh. Billa baca disclaimer dulu~

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid is not MINE but, THIS STORY IS MINE!**

**Warning : Typo(s)[maybe], OOT[maybe], OOC, bahasa gaul dan berantakan.**

**Summary : Akhir-akhir ini kantung mata yang tebal melekat pada mata Miku, apa yang terjadi?**

Billa : Enjoy it~

Note : All is Miku POV

* * *

**MIKU POV**

* * *

"Hatsune-san, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" ucap seorang guru padaku, hah? Kenapa emangnya?

"Hah? Napa eh! Salah! Maksudnya kenapa sensei?" ucapku kepada sensei yang sedang bicara padaku itu. Oh ya, namanya Ann-sensei, dia mengajar pelajaran sastra Jepang.

"Kulihat dimatamu, kantung mata tebal sekali. Apa kamu kurang tidur? Tidak mengantuk?" ucapnya, hah? Kantung mata?

"A-ah… Tidak sensei. Kalaupun mengantuk, saya akan izin ke UKS beralasan pura-pura sakit" ucapku, aku melihat teman-teman sekelasku tertawa. Eh? Ada apa?

"Dasar Mimi baka… Barusan kamu bilang kalau kamu mau bohong… Sama siapa? Anak-anak sekelas dan sensei udah pada tahu kalau kamu mau ngebohong!" ucap sahabat karibku Rin.

Eh? Iya ya?

* * *

"Kaiko, hari ini dia masih tidak masuk?" ucapku saat berpapasan dengan Kaiko.

"Eh? Siapa? Nii-chan? Ya, dia masih belum bisa masuk" ucap Kaiko, "Eh Maaf ya Miku-nee, aku harus mengantar ini dulu. Nanti aku bilang pada Nii-chan kok! Ja nee!" ucapnya lalu pergi berlalu.

"Aih… Ntu orang kagak peka apa? Kalau disini pacarnya khawatir banget ama die…" lah? Kok ngomongku jadi kayak orang betawi!?

Ngomong-ngomong… Apaan tuh betawi?

"Mimi-chan!" ucap seseorang dari kejauhan, sepertinya sih dari belakangku. Saat aku menengok kebelakang ternyata Rin.

"Eh? Rin…" ucapku,

"Ayo kita makan bento diatap! Len sudah menunggu!" ucap Rin lalu menarik tanganku menuju atap.

Saat sudah sampai diatap, memang benar. Len sudah menunggu disana. Setelah sampai, aku langsung menutup pintu atap dan Rin langsung berlari kearah Len. Ya, sok akrab gitu deh…

"Eh, sok akrab-sok akrab. Gue udah pacaran sama Rin 2 tahun tahu. Emang elo sama si BaKaito itu" ucap Len. Seakan-akan membaca pikiranku. "Gue emang bisa baca pikiran lo" ucap Len lagi.

"Aih! Lupa! Lo kan emang bisa baca pikiran orang!" ucapku sambil menepuk jidat.

"Gue tahu, sebenernya lo kesini bukan Cuma mau makan doangkan? Ayo cerita" ucap Len cuek bebek. "Dan gue ga cuek kayak bebek" ucapnya lagi.

"Ih! Len ngeselin deh! Udah! Denger nih! Gue ga tahu kenapa, si Bakaito itu ga pernah masuk-masuk sekolah, bayangin… Dia udah ga masuk sekolah sehari!" ucapku.

"Hah? Sehari? Kamu ga salah prediksi Mimi-chan?" ucap Rin sambil memakan bentonya, ya… Len juga makan sih… Disuapin…

Disuapin…? Kok tiba-tiba aku kesel ya?

"Oh ya! Salah! Maksud gue 5 hari" saking keselnya gue sampe salah nyebut. "Bayangin aja… 5 hari… Hampir seminggu, kemana dia…" ucapku dengan nada sedih.

Ya, Kaito mailopelope (My Love Love maksudnya) udah ga masuk selama 5 hari. Aku udah hubungin dia, lewat Yaho*, Fac*boo*, Twit**r, Em*il, pokoknya semua jejaring sosial dan komunikasi ga ada yang aktif.

"Ga coba hubungi atau datang kerumahnya?" ucap Len lagi,

"Waktu itu pengen… Cuma, ga dibolehin sama Kaiko… Gue juga ga tau kenapa…" ucap gue hampir menangis.

"Udah ah, Mimi-chan jangan nangis dong! Kantung matanya nanti tambah gede loh!" ucap Rin,

"Eh iya, mata lo kenapa? Sampe item begitu, jangan bilang ini gara-gara Bakaito itu? Oh! Atau lo kangen karena keBakaan—" DUK! Ucap Len terpotong saat kepalanya digeplak (?) oleh Rin.

"Apa-apaan sih, Mimi-chan kesini itu mau konsultasi! Bukannya mau dengerin ceramahan dan pendapat kau tentang Kaito-nii! Dodol!" ucap Rin dan Len hanya merajuk karena kesalahannya.

"Huft, sudahlah. Aku nanti pulang duluan ya. Kebetulan aku dapat tugas memasak makan malam hari ini" ucapku lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sebenarnya… Aku berbohong sih… Aku tidak dapat tugas memasak makan malam hari ini. Tak tahu kenapa, aku ingin pulang cepat saja.

* * *

"Tadaima" ucapku sambil melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya dirak.

"Tumben pulang cepet biasanya lemo—"

"Urusai" ucapku dingin sambil menatap Kakakku, Mikuo. Biasanya dia nyerocos ini dan itu, mungkin mendengar aku bicara padanya tadi, dia jadi diem terus pergi kedapur ga tau ngapain.

"Hah" ucapku lalu menghempaskan tubuhku keatas kasur. "Oh ya, aku kan belum mandi. Mandi dulu deh. Terus kerjain pr" ucapku lalu pergi kekamar mandi.

**SKIP TIME~**

Setelah beberapa menit dikamar mandi aku langsung mengerjakan pr. Sebenarnya… Bukan pr sih, Cuma… Aku iseng-iseng saja. Abisnya ga ada kerjaan.

"Miku! Ini makan malammu! Hari ini sup Negi!" ucap Kakakku Mikuo dari luar kamarku.

"Makan aja sono. Ga nafsu!" nih! Camkan ya! Ini baru pertama kalinya aku tidak tertarik dengan Negi! NEGI! Bayangkan! Gara-gara siapa coba? Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Bakaito itu…

"Hah!? Yakin nih!" ucap Kakaku lagi. DUANG! Aku melempar buku paket kearah pintu. Dan dari situ, sudah tidak terdengar lagi suara Kakakku berteriak.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas, dan aku belum bisa tidur. Kantung mataku dapat dari Kaito? Ya, aku akui. Kantung mataku ini memang kudapat darinya. Alasannya? Terlalu memalukan untuk kusebutkan.

DRRRT DRRRT

"Eh?" aku kaget, karena handphoneku bergetar. Saat kulihat ID callnya,

"Halo? KAITO!" ucapku sambil berteriak sedikit.

"Eh.. Eh, Mi-Miku… Ke-kenapa berteriak? Sudah malam. Tak baik. Aku dengar dari Kaiko, kamu punya kantung mata? Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang tak bisa membuatmu tidur?" ucap Kaito sepertinya cemas dengan keadaanku.

"Te-terlalu malu untuk kujelaskan… Lagipula, ada apa sih!? Tiba-tiba ga masuk gitu. 5 hari lagi! Itu hampir seminggu! Mana aku juga tidak boleh main kerumah, dilarang sama Kaiko!" ucapku kesal,

"Ahaha uhuk! Ehem, maaf. Aku memang menyuruh Kaiko untuk menyuruhmu agar tidak datang kerumah" ucapnya lagi,

"Eh? Kenapa? Memangnya Kaito tidak rindu denganku?" ucapku hampir menangis.

"E-e… Ti-tidak kok! Aku rindu. Aku takut kamu tertular itu saja. Uhuk!" ucap Kaito lagi,

"Kamu… Terkena sakit flu?" ucapku lagi, ja-jadi…

"I-iya… Oh! Biar kutebak! Miku pasti tidak bisa tidur… Karena tidak ada seseorang yang menyanyikan lagu ninabobo untukmu ya?~" ucap Kaito dengan nada usil.

Ups, ketahuan deh.

"U-uh! I-iya! Aku mengakuinya! Aku tidak bisa tidur karena itu! Makanya kantung mataku tebal!" ucapku lagi, u-uh… Alasan yang anehkan? Tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak dinyanyikan…

"Makannya, aku sengaja tidak menelponmu, suaraku serak. Dan aku juga tidak bisa bernyanyi untukmu. Maaf ya Miku…" ucap Kaito dengan nada kecewa.

"A-ah! Daijoubu! Maaf! Mungkin aku yang terlalu egois… Setidaknya, hari ini aku bisa tidur karena sudah mendengar suaramu" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Kalau Kaito melihat ini pasti wajahnya bersemu merah!

"Engg… Justru aku yang salah. Sepertinya, lusa aku baru bisa masuk. Kalau Miku ingin menjengukku, Miku bisa menjenggukku besok. Bersama Rin dan Len" ucap Kaito lagi.

"Un!" ucapku senang,

"Hai… Oyasumi-nasai Miku-sama…" ucap Kaito,

"Um… Oyasumi mo… Kaito-sama…" ucapku lalu menutup telpon. Kyaa! Tak sabar untuk besok, setidaknya aku bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini, dan mata panda ini akan hilang secepatnya!

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

Billa : HUAAA! MAAF KALAU ANEH! Billa baru bikin 1 jam… Mungkin… 2 jam yang lalu, jadinya gini deh! Ini request buat "**Nur Awalia**" maaf ya, kalau aneh _

Billa : Jangan lupa baca cerita Billa yang lain juga ya! Kalau kalian punya akun, dan kalian mereview cerita ini, kalau bisa log in ya! Biar reviewnya bisa dibalas lewat PM. Arigatou!

Last, Review please? .w.


End file.
